Koukou no Ankoku
by Hitsumi Seiichiro
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Saiyuki characters took over a normal high school? Find out as we follow around five students whose school ended up in this situation. Will any of them survive without going insane? Coauthored by: Sapphire Orb
1. Aug 14, Orientation

**BY: Hitsumi Seiichiro**

**Co-authored by: Sapphire Orb**

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Sapphire Orb own Naruto or Saiyuki. So please don't sue us. But we do own the other students who are own original characters.

**Aug 14, Orientation, Junior class**

"Hello and welcome new and old students! Welcome to Koukou no Ankoku we are proud to have you coming attending our school" a man hidden in the shadows on the stage said, his clothing seemed to have red blobs on it but the students couldn't really tell because of the darkness surrounding him.

A few students started to mumble from the crowd and one kid yelled out "We're the juniors! We've all been here before!" They all went silent though when a knife passed by that kid's head, shutting him up.

"The first order of business in this orientation is to introduce you… _Junior's_ to your" he hurriedly flipped through note cards "…to your new teachers."

Once again talking commenced, they were wondering where the old teachers went, but they soon stopped talking feeling the man's eyes on them.

"First offI am your new dean of students! You will address me as boss or leader." he said glaring at the students. Finally one kid got up the nerve to ask 'Why?' barely above a whisper. To which he replied "Because, I am the boss of the Akatsuki! Any more idiotic questions!" he yelled at the crowd of juniors who all shook their heads. "Good! Moving on."

Slowly a man walked on the stage, he looked old and was in some funny robes and a square hat, he also seemed to have the smell of semi-rotting flesh. "This is your new principal you may call him Third or Hokage, either works."

"Are those string connected to his body!" one boy yelled, boss looked at him and then coughed "Yes well… the next person I am going to introduce you to is your new priest, Genjyo Sanzo." A man in a white and gold robe and paper around his shoulders came out, cigarette in mouth and glared at the students before leaving again.

"…Right…" boss said then whispering to self 'Where did that idiot come from again?' before moving on "The new head of activities department is the Konoha ninja Ibiki." He said pointing at the bald man walking out covered in scars, the students shrunk back in fear, "We're going to have a great time this year." He said in a monotone voice before walking off, causing the entire crowd to shiver.

"Okay…the new enforcer of the rules and the discipline at this school is…Anko?" '_That's just great.'_ He thought as he watched the lady walk out and smiled at the students; the students closest to the stage backed up as far as they could.

"Next we have the head of the fine arts department, Orochimaru." He said with a sigh as Anko left. Orochimaru came out and stuck out his tongue like a snake before going to the back again, where a very large crash was heard followed by a 'Who put that chair here!' By now all the students were rushing to the doors which were oddly enough locked.

"Great now I will introduce your actual teachers, the ones you will be seeing day after day after day!"

"NO!" echoed through the auditorium as the students tried to tear down the doors or hide as best they could, a few falling to the floor in a fetal position. '_Ah the sounds of pain!'_

Once the kids had been settled down into their seats again, courtesy of the rest of the Akatsuki, their leader began his introduction of the new school teachers. "First let me introduce you to your new English teachers, Cho Hakkai, _'who showed up with the evil priest he added silently' _and Uchiha Itachi one of my minions…er friends!" (cough.)

Two men appeared on stage, one in some odd green outfit and monocle, he seemed to have a stuffed dragon on his neck "Good morning!" he said happily making a lot of the kids calm down. '_Maybe they won't be that bad'_ many thought.

The next man appeared in a puff of smoke causing all the students to jump and think '_Scratch that last thought.' _He was in the same outfit as the shadowed man, other then a really odd hat, and the students could now tell that the robe had red clouds on it.

"Right Hakkai is the honors class teacher and Itachi will be teaching one of the normal classes for all you other kids." He said as the two walked off, "Next you have two new us history teachers…us? What the hell?"

"Its U.S. as in United States," some one yelled from the crowd and got a kunai stuck in his shoulder. "Right your new U.S. history teachers are…Hiashi Hyuga and Jiraiya? Oh god…"

Needless to say the kids were pretty freaked out by the blind man who came out and the old man with long white hair and red lines coming from his eyes.

"Your new religion teacher is Hatake Kakashi." He said once the others left and a man in a mask walked out holding up a bright orange book.

Kakashi looked over his book at the students who seemed ready to kill to escape there torture, "Yo." He said causing a lot of girls to giggle or sigh. He went back to his book and walked away, '_Moral theology…hmmm wonder what the hell that means.'_

"Right…you all have new science teachers this year…lets see…okay for Chemistry you kids will have Kabuto." A white haired man in glasses walked out smiling and waving to the kids, "for Anatomy you will have Tsunade, good luck to you kids taking that class." A blond haired lady walked out with a freaky smile plastered on her face. "For Astronomy you will have Nara Shikaku." A man with long black hair tied back in a high pony tail, making his head look like a pineapple, walked out, there were a few scars on his face and his green and brown outfit seemed tattered. "For Biology…"

"But we already took that class," a girl shouted cutting him off, before running and hiding at the back of the auditorium behind a few chairs.

He glared at her before continuing; he would get her later "Like I was saying your Biology teacher will be this ANBU." A man in a dog mask and black clothing walked out and just stood there. "And for Developmental Psychology, is that even a science? You have Maito Gai."

That name was soon followed by a loud shout of "NO," from the other teachers and a man coming out riding on a large turtle; the students seemed really scared now.

"Hello I am Maito Gai! I am proud to be teaching you youthful children! The power of youth will take you far!" he yelled before ridding off into the sunset. And now the students looked frantic and were desperate to escape their evil, evil captors.

"The last item on the to do list is to assign you all new homeroom teachers." said boss. "Please proceed to your homeroom after I call your name."

(A.N.: Since we're feeling lazy here are the lists of the homerooms. The bolded names are those of students that are Naruto characters. And the ones that are bolded and underlined are our own characters, who have a major role in the story, the ones that are not bolded or underlined are ours as well)

**Room 101: Hiashi Hyuga**

Rebecca Abriens

**Shino Aburame**

Morgan Ajor

**Choji Akimichi**

Ryan Benson

Benjamin Bonich

Dante Borne

Jackie Bustra

Kayla Caeso

**Anise Camsor**

Alexandra Cestorb

Celina Ceraso

Ian Corbes

Jessica Cormen

Linsley Custanca

Gabriel Danose

Timi Destan

**Homeroom 2: Orochimaru**

Ashleigh Dosetem

Kevin Ean

Cherese Eerosa

**Brian Erocha**

Elaine Far

Tristan Fasmear

Natalie Fersade

Nathanial Femista

Jasara Fiale

Gavin Formid

Tyler Fondo

Ariana Fusan

Katrina Ganes

Trever Gontero

Monica Gumor

Grace Harmon

**Sakura Haruno**

**Homeroom 3: Gaara**

Julia Huduso

Philip Husara

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Neji Hyuga**

Dominic Iashi

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Mari Irashi**

Jonathan Janso

Samantha Kisan

Crystal Listora

Emma Mestan

Chris Moriso

Tim Moriso

Douglas Muta

**Shikamaru Nara**

Brandon Nikrik

Mary Nosi

**Homeroom 4: Enoshi**

Michael Nokara

Peter Omega

Teresa Onsado

**Kathleen Pensada**

Steven Peson

Gilbert Pinto

Steven Pisorin

Alex Restoria

Bridget Risado

Aaron Risamer

**Lee Rock**

Ace Rikson

Bade Rosases

Barbra Rosendo

Chase Rosendo

Cyan Santo

Dan Sermo

**Homeroom 5: Zabuza**

**Arite Siana**

Dennis Sito

Elan Sranta

Laurie Starindo

**Goku Son**

Lilly Temor

Anthony Tensa

Olivia Tianto

Hannah Tisa

Abigail Torser

Jacob Unsado

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Ethan Watosai

Isabel Whyinta

**Ino Yamanaka**

Joshua Zulanto

Once everyone was settled in their homerooms the teacher's gave them their schedules and they were free to leave. As they were all on their way home the same thing went through everyone's mind. "This year is going to be a living nightmare."

That is all for now. **Please review!**


	2. Disscussion, Plans, & Possible Murders

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Sapphire Orb own Naruto or Saiyuki. So please don't sue us. But we do own the other students who are own original characters.

**Discussions, Plans, & Possible Murders**

Needless to say the students, well actually only the juniors right now (they had the first orientation time) at Koukou no Ankoku (A.N. this means High School of Shadows) were not happy with their new discoveries, oh no they were not pleased at _all._

"How I God's name could they do this to us!" Arite Siana screamed throwing her arms in the air. She was slowly followed by four others walking behind her, trying to keep their distance from there overly angry friend.

"Well on the bright side, we all have lunch together." Kathleen said trying to calm down the flaming girl in front of her as they slowly walked to there cars.

"Not bad!" Mari said in an upset voice, "No, it's not bad its worse!"

"See someone agrees with me!" Arite said happily

"I agree with you," Anise said now next to Arite "I'm just not as…emotional about it as you!"

"Your planning something aren't you?" Arite asked the girl next to her

"Who me? No never!" she said with a laugh as they finally got to Arite's car.

The five friends all took there places around the car each knowing it since the year before when they had learned to drive. Anise, a short girl with long black but frizzy hair that she always wore up sat on the trunk of the car lying back to the window. Arite, a short dirty-blond haired girl sat next to her, her back also against the window, her brown eyes gazing at the noon sky.

Brian the only boy in the group had been silent the whole time, in his own little world, his red hair swaying in the light breeze and his dark blue eyes dancing every which way. He leaned against the side of the small silver car, his long legs stretching out so he was low enough to put his head against the glass of the side window.

Mari, a semi-short girl (but not as short as Anise) took her spot leaning/sitting on the bumper of the car next to Anise, her brown hair up in a ponytail, as usual. Lastly Kathleen took her place sitting on the paved road just in front of the car, her blue eyes studying her silent friends as they contemplated the new changes to there poor school.

"So…" Arite said, rolling the phrase around for a bit, her temper seemingly disappearing, "what was your plan?" she said sitting up and looking at Anise.

"Nothing really, it's just in the beginning stages, but I was mostly thinking making the new teachers lives a living hell." She answered surprisingly with a striate face.

"You're joking right!" Mari asked "I mean did you see those guys, they looked like half of them were on something, and the other half looked like they were about to kill us."

"Oh I know! And did you see that Orochi…Okonichi…er… the one guy with the white makeup! He looked like he was about to eat us! Talk about a freak! And I'm taking sculpture!" Kathleen said; everyone could see she was both upset and scared.

"That sucks for you!" Arite said laughing but was cut off by Brian.

"What the heck! I signed up for Aca Dec! This year and it's not on my schedule!" he said looking like he was about to march back to the school and talk to the new principal that smelled like a rotting corps.

"That's because, Brian, they don't have an Academic Decathlon teacher anymore! We've been invaded by these freaks!" Anise said in a-matter-a-fact voice.

"You're worried about Aca Dec when they added another hour to our time at school! What the hell am I going to do about Jason! I have to pick him up after school!" Arite said referring to her little brother in first grade.

"Plus they added that damn SSR!" Mari said once again yelling

"I know!" Kathleen agreed "I don't mind reading but really making us read!"

"I love to read too, but that is ridiculous." Mari said.

"I agree" Anise and Arite said at the same time, they had a bad habit of doing that at times, which usually ended with one being hit over the head. And low and behold an 'ouch' was said by none other then Anise.

"Maybe we can do some homework." Brian said hopefully but Mari just shook her head 'no'

"It's against the 'rules' to! How stupid is that!" Mari concluded

They sat in silence for a long time, all looking up at the blue sky above them, until finally Arite broke it with a small whisper of "I'll need scalpels."

This got a 'what' from Anise with Arite swiftly replying with, "I'm going to need a lot of scalpels if I'm going to kill all the new freaky teachers we have this year," Surprisingly all the people around her believing every word.

"Just try not to let the evidence lead back to you, Dr. Siana," Mari said "I'm not a lawyer yet and I can't get you out of your hundreds of to-be murders yet."

"Actually Arite, lets try not to kill the new teachers," Anise said "at least not _yet._"

"So what do suggest we do in the meantime to deal with the controllers of our hell known as high school in the meantime, smart ass?" Mari asked.

"Well we could just try to go along with it." said Kathleen.

"Are you insane! These people are freaks and perverts!" screamed Mari.

"Perverts? That's going a bit far even for you Mari. You don't even know them yet and you're already accusing them of being prevs." Anise calmly stated.

"Not all of them. Just one the new theology teacher." Mari said.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Arite asked.

"His book that he was reading." Mari replied.

"His book? How did you get that from his book?" asked Brian.

"Well you see I was just surfing the net one day looking for some new books that I might want to read and I came across one by a Japanese author, named Jiraiya. And …" Just then Anise interrupted, "Wait, Jiraiya, as in the new U.S. History teacher, Jiraiya?"

"Yeah. Well anyways I decided to check it out, since they had translated it to English and they had a few sample chapters. And…" she stopped as though thinking of how to put the next part. For two minutes she didn't say a word.

"And what! Get on with the damn story already, Mari." Arite screamed.

"Alright, alright already. Don't make me go deaf. And so I opened up one of the chapters and… and… it was _hentai_!" she screamed. Everyone except for Brian cringed.

"Hentai?" Brian asked, "What's hentai?"

"Hentai, my naïve friend," said Anise "is the Japanese version of porn."

"Oh." He said as a blush spread across is face.

"And to think this guy is reading it in public and yet he is teaching Moral Theology! We're doomed. Our school has been invaded by freaks, prevs, and the Japanese version Michael Jackson." Mari said with a sigh.

"Which one is the Japanese version of Michael Jackson?" asked Kathleen.

"I think she is referring to the new head of the drama department." said Arite.

"Yeah you're right." Mari sighed.

"I thank god that I don't have him in any class!" Anise said with a smile.

"Actually Anise," Arite said with one of her freighting smiles that hinted on doom, "You are taking choir this year!"

Anise's face visibly paled as she scrambled for her schedule "Oh no! Crap your right!" she yelled and looked like she was about to pass out.

"That sucks for you!" Brian said, mostly because Mari and Arite were to out of breath from laughing.

"Cut it out! This sucks ass! You think I can talk to the counselors and get it changed?" she asked ones the others had stopped laughing.

"I don't think so." Kathleen said.

"Yeah, the counselors are gone this year!" Mari said holding back laughter

"That's to bad; I think a lot of kids are going to need it this year too." Arite said trying to muffle the last of her laughter before breaking down once more.

"Hey! You kids!" a voice suddenly called out to them and they all went silent looking around them. They all jumped from there spots (Arite falling off her car) when a giant fly trap formed from the tree the car was parked next to.

A loud scream echoed across the campuses followed by the sound of doors slamming and a car screeching off.

"What the hell was that?" Zetsu said as he rubbed his head trying to move his body which was now little more then a bloody pulp. All he had been planning on doing was asking the kids why they were still there, they were the only cars in the parking lot, _No _he was not trying to eat them;_ no really _he wasn't.

We'll he would never make that mistake again; two of the girls, the dark haired ones had attacked him beating him to the ground! And then once the five of them had gotten into the car the blond one had run him over!

_I'm going to starve…er… die at this school!_ Zetsu thought as he moved back into the tree.

Elsewhere on the road

"What the hell was that?" Mari screamed from the back seat.

"Beats the hell out of me!" Anise answered breathing heavily

"That thing was scary!" Kathleen said; Brian (in the front seat) nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden the car screeched to a halt, the cars behind them honking and nearly hitting the 'insane' car "I'm driving illegally!" Arite yelled everyone in the car going white at this statement knowing what it would lead to.

"Now, now, Arite we wouldn't want to kill your future lawyer would you? Who's going to…" she never got a chance to finish as some how all four of the cars passengers were thrown out of the car and into on coming traffic.

The four of them watched as the silver car speed over the road and away from them, "Well I guess were walking back to the school." Kathleen said, all of them shivering thinking of the plant that had attacked them.

"Hey wait!" Brian said suddenly before the all turned around to go back to there now very, very demented school. "She was supposed to give me a ride home!"

They were all silent and finally Anise offered to take him home and they finally turned around to get back to there cars still in the school parking lot. Sadly things don't always go how they should, for as they turned around they realized that they were all still in the middle of the road and a truck was heading for them.

Ah what a school year this was going to be.

(AN: don't worry they all dodged at the last moment Anise dragging Brian with her and they lived, but sadly that meant they all still had to go back to the dreaded school, god help them!)

----------------------

Sapphire Orb: Yay hello and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2 and please review! Or I shall surgically remove your hands so you will never review again! MUHAHAHAHA…..right just review!

Hitsumi: She is serious, so, for your own safety please review. Or I'll let her loose on all of you.


End file.
